1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for item monitoring, and more particularly relates to a system and a method for remotely interacting with one or more items present in an environment for communicating with a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet now is being used with other technologies to meet the requirements of humans. One such field is known as Internet of Things (IOT). The Internet of things, also known as the Internet of items, refers to the networked interconnection of everyday items. It is described as a self-configuring wireless network of sensors whose purpose would be to interconnect all things.
Presently the electricity consumption of a home or a facility is measured, recorded and calculated on receiving alternating current (AC) by an electricity meter. There is a need for additional efforts in order to measure the power consumption of connected appliances. Conventionally outlet metering is being used, where meter plugs are connected in between the outlet and the appliances. Some of such meters can send their measurement data to a host or a hub which can be controlled by a user. But in outlet metering, the user has to identify the connected appliances by manually finding out their specific power consumption.
Conventionally, a clamp AM-meter is known, which is a handled meter with a ring shaped clamp used to measure the current of a cable or an electric wire. This works only with AC and for direct current (DC) measurement there is a need of magnetic sensors like haul element, Hall effect sensor, magnetometer, magneto-optical sensor, and MEMS sensor to measure the strength of the magnetic field. Further there is an inevitable requirement to employ an additional battery source to power the magnetic sensors.
Therefore there is a need of a system and a method for remotely interacting with items affected in an environment for communicating with the computing devices without the use of batteries. Further the system and the method should determine the condition of the item without the use of the magnetic sensors. Furthermore the system and the method should provide a simple way to identify and monitor AC and DC parameters pertaining to the electric wires of the connected appliances.